


Building Sandcastles

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus does the beach his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Holiday.
> 
> **Warning(s):** Sneaky Severus.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for sticking with me through these. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Building Sandcastles

~

“I’m glad you came with us, Severus.” 

Severus inclined his head. He hadn’t been about to pass up the opportunity to see Harry half naked at the beach, the fact that they were babysitting Teddy, notwithstanding. “It’s been an enjoyable enough day,” he said. He winced as Teddy’s sharp squeal seemed to pierce his eardrums. “Although I’m looking forward to a quieter evening.” 

Harry laughed, linking their fingers as they watched Teddy playing in the sand. “I am, too,” he admitted. “But I promised him we could build sandcastles before we go and I suspect he’s going to hold me to that.” 

Severus hummed. “Very well. I’ll get my wand and we’ll get on with it.” 

“No wands,” said Harry. “There are Muggles here.” 

Severus sighed. “Fine. Collect Teddy and I’ll get started.” 

As Harry moved towards Teddy, however, Severus smirked. There was no way he was spending another hour at the beach. 

By the time Harry returned, Severus was standing in front of a creditable replica of Hogwarts made of sand. Next to it was even a sand lake with a sand giant squid tentacle emerging.

Muggles were gathered around, mobile phones out, snapping pictures. 

“I thought we agreed on no wands,” Harry hissed as Teddy squealed with delight and ran to get closer. 

“I didn’t use a wand,” said Severus, folding his arms. “Where would I hide one? I’m in a bathing costume.”

“You did this wandlessly?” Harry groaned. “That’s even worse.” 

“Relax,” Severus murmured. “As far as all these people are concerned, they’ve been watching me build this for hours.” 

“You used memory charms?”

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” Severus smirked.

Harry sighed. “I hope no one noticed.” 

Severus snorted. “I was a spy for more years that you’ve been alive, Harry. Of course no one noticed. Now, since the sandcastle building has been accomplished, I believe you mentioned something about a quiet evening?” 

Shaking his head, Harry managed to pull Teddy away from the sandcastle, and by the time they got him back to Andromeda’s cottage, he was fast asleep on Harry’s shoulder.

“Looks like you all had a good day,” Andromeda said as she took Teddy from Harry. “Would you like to stay for tea?”

“No, I think I need to wash the sand off,” said Harry. “But thanks!” 

Once they were home, Harry sighed. “It’s good to be home. I love Teddy but he’s exhausting.” 

“And he’s developed a piercing voice,” said Severus. 

Harry laughed. “True enough.”

Severus pursed his lips. “So, I believe you said something about washing the sand off?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t playing in the sand, though.” 

Severus hummed. “I made a sandcastle, remember? Without my wand.” He smirked. “In addition, sand has a way of slipping into all sorts of crevices. We may require each other’s assistance to locate and dispose of it.”

Harry grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their bathroom. “You know, I love the way you think.”

Severus smirked. “I know.”

~


End file.
